Ayah
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Sebuah kisah mengenai keluarga Kujo. Kazune hendak pergi belajar keluar negeri, bagaimana perasaan Kazuto mengenai hal tersebut?  Read and Review Please, hope u like this story


**~Ayah~**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Senandung Nasyid yang berjudul 'Ayah' © Star5**

**FanFic ~Ayah~ © Invea**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Family**

**Chara : Kazune Kujo ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ; Karin Hanazono ; Michiru Nishikiori ; Jin Kuga ; Kazusa Kujo ; Himeka Kujo ;**

**Warning : GaJe! OOC! OOT! AU! Miss-Typo yang bertebaran serta paragraph pendeskripsian yang kurang**

**Special Thanks, untuk Allah SWT, Tuhan yang selalu memberikan rahmat-Nya, kemudian untuk Anwar-kun (Kazuneku), tak lupa untuk Rahmi dan Faqih (Himeka dan Suzune dalam hidupku), juga Bunga (Kazusa), untuk Rian, Iyan dan juga Sofyan, serta Tsuki-chan yang senantiasa selalu mereview dan member banyak masukkan untukku…**

**.**

**.**

**~Ayah~**

**.**

**.**

_Terbayang lagi kini…_

_Saat ayah tercinta melepas kepergianku_

_Walau ada gundah terhias di wajahmu_

_Namun senyummu tetap tabah_

**.**

**.**

Kazune terlihat begitu sibuk memasukkan barang-barang yang hendak ia bawa ke koper. Sejujurnya, agak berat juga harus meninggalkan Jepang, kampung halaman tercintanya ini. Apalagi meninggalkan kedua orang tua yang sangat dicintainya, Suzuka Kujo dan Kazuto Kujo. Juga seorang gadis yang sudah lama ia cintai sejak SMP, Karin Hanazono. Namun, ia tak mungkin melepaskan kesempatannya untuk kuliah di Inggris. Sesuatu yang sudah lama sangat ia dambakan. Impian itu kini telah tercapai. Ia diterima di sebuah universitas ternama di Inggris, tepatnya di kota London.

Kazune menatap bingkai-bingkai foto yang terdapat pada meja belajar. Ada 4 bingkai foto di sana. Yang pertama, foto ia bersama kedua orang tuanya saat berada di depan rumah. Yang kedua, fotonya bersama Karin ketika mereka sedang kencan di sebuah taman ria. Yang ketiga, fotonya bersama semua teman-teman akrabnya di depan sekolah. Dan yang terakhir fotonya beserta keluarga besarnya.

Kazune tersenyum menatapnya. Ada sedikit kesedihan muncul di hatinya. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan semuanya, tapi, kuliah di Inggris ini mungkin sebuah kesempatan yang hanya akan datang sekali seumur hidup. Kazune terlihat kemudian menghapus air mata yang telah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia kemudian mulai memantapkan tekadnya untuk menyelesaikan S-1 nya di Inggris.

Tok! Tok! Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk. Kazune kemudian membukakan pintu kamarnya. Suzuka Kujo berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut wajah tersenyum, walau ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

"Okaa-san… Masuklah," Kata Kazune mempersilahkan beliau untuk masuk. Beliau kemudian masuk dan duduk di tempat tidur anak sulungnya itu.

"Kau yakin untuk melanjutkan S-1 di sana?" Tanya beliau dengan suara berat. Kazune mengangguk seraya berkata,"Okaa-san _kan_ tahu sendiri kalau itu cita-citaku sedari dulu. Aku ingin melanjutkan penelitian ayah, aku ingin seperti ayah,"

"Ya sudah kalau kau sudah yakin. Hati-hati di sana ya! Okaa-san akan sangat merindukanmu…" Ujar bunda Kazune tersebut. Beliau kemudian memeluk pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat mirip dengan suaminya tersebut. Air mata mengalir hangat dari pipinya membasahi kemeja bagian bahu Kazune.

"Okaa-san…" Kazune kemudian membalas pelukan ibundanya.

.

.

Di bandara, terlihat Michiru tak henti-hentinya menangis sembari memeluk Kazune. Hal ini membuat yang dipeluk merasa _il-feel. _Juga membuat Karin cemburu.

"Hei, Micchi, sudah _dong_ jangan peluk-peluk Kazune lagi!" Bentak Karin kesal. Ia lantas menggembungkan pipinya.

"Betul apa kata Karin! Lepaskan aku! Sesak tahu!" Bentak Kazune. Ia gerah selalu dipeluk-peluk Michiru.

"Maaf, habisnya aku sedih sekali," Kata Michiru sembari menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan berwarna _indigo_ yang diberikan Himeka.

"Hati-hati ya, Kazune," Ujar Karin. Sejujurnya ia ingin menangis, tapi ia tak mau terlihat cengeng di hadapan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau yang harusnya hati-hati," Kata Kazune sembari tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa sudah kepribadian Karin, selalu ceroboh dan seenaknya saja.

"Jangan selingkuh di sana!" Kata Karin sedikit cemberut. Kazune tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau juga jangan selingkuh! Kau harus setia menantiku," Sahut Kazune. Ia kemudian mencium bibir mungil Karin dengan lembut.

"Duh, panas ya di sini," Seru Jin. Walau dia sekarang telah tunangan dengan Kazusa, adik Kazune, tetap saja ia masih tak bisa melupakan Karin, cinta pertamanya.

Wajah Karin memerah padam. Namun tak bisa ia sembunyikan rasa bahagianya bisa dicium seorang_ 'Kazune'._ Jin sangat cemburu melihat keromantisan mereka. Namun ia berusaha tersenyum. _'Semoga kau senantiasa bahagia dalam pelukan Kazune, wahai Dewi…' _Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Jin-kun cemburu ya?" Tanya Kazusa dengan suara pelan. Jin menatap gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bunny girl! Aku _kan_ sudah punya kau," Ujar Jin sembari tersenyum ke arah Kazusa. Wajah Kazusa memerah.

"Don't call me bunny girl, idola mesum!" Sahutnya kemudian. Jin hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau akan selalu jadi Gadis Kelinciku," Ujar Jin sembari mengecup lembut bibir manis Kazusa. Wajah Kazusa semakin memerah.

"Kayaknya cuma aku dan Himeka yang belum melakukan adegan kiss di sini," Sahut Michiru. Wajah Himeka memerah mendengarnya.

"Ckckck, anak zaman sekarang," Komentar istri Kazuto.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, aku pergi dulu ya," Kata Kazune kemudian. Ia lalu mengecup punggung tangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Belajarlah yang benar di sana," Ujar Kazuto. Ada gurat kekhawatiran terpancar di wajahnya, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata, seperti yang kini dilakukan istri tercintanya.

"_Hai_, sampai jumpa lagi semua! Karin, tunggulah aku, aku akan _meminangmu_ setelah pulang nanti!" Pesan Kazune. Karin hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan senyuman indah terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

Pesawat pun telah lepas landas. Kazune menatap keluarga dan semua temannya yang melambaikan tangannya dari atap bandara. Pesawat kemudian terbang semakin tinggi, hingga Kazune sudah tak bisa melihat lagi dengan jelas sosok tubuh mereka.

**.**

**.**

_Di saat aku jauh…_

_Ketulusan cintamu terpatri di sanubari_

_._

_._

Kring! Kring! Kring! Terdengar deringan Handphone Kazune. Kazune kemudian meraih handphonenya. Ia kemudian melihat layar handphonenya, terlihat ada sebuah panggilan dari ibundanya.

"Halo? Okaa-san?"

"Ah, Kazune, apa kabarmu? Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Okaa-san, aku baik-baik saja. Kuliahku berjalan dengan lancar,"

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Apa kau mau berbincang dengan Otou-san?"

"Hm, bolehlah…"

"Moshi-moshi, Kazune-kun…" Sapa suara berat dari sana. Kazune kenal suara ini. Ya, ini suara ayahanda tercintanya.

"Halo, Otou-san…"

"Uang kiriman ayah untuk biaya kuliah dan makanmu bulan ini sudah kau terima?"

"Sudah, Otou-san, tapi, kok dilebihkan 50 dollar?"

"Kebetulan Otou-san mendapat tambahan uang, sebaiknya kau simpan 50 dollar itu untuk cadangan dan pergunakan apabila ada kebutuhan mendesak,"

"Baik, Otou-san. Arigatou,"

"Belajar yang benar di sana, jangan main-main saja, jagalah kesehatanmu!"

"Baik, ayah…"

"Otou-san kembalikan panggilannya pada ibumu lagi ya," Ujar ayah Kazune.

"Ah, Kazune-kun, ayahmu sebenarnya sangat rindu padamu. Setiap malam ia selalu menanyakanmu pada ibu. Setiap hari ia selalu mengingatkan ibu untuk menghubungimu lho! Oh ya, ibu mau memasak dulu ya, besok ibu telepon lagi! Jangan lupa makan ya!"

Klik! Telepon di tutup oleh ibu Kazune. Kazune merenung menatap fotonya saat bersama ayah ibunya. Terlintas di pikirannya sesosok paruh baya yang sangat mirip dengannya. Ayahnya.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa ayahnya senantiasa memperhatikannya. Ia kira selama ini ayah tak pernah peduli dengannya, karena selama tinggal di Jepang, ayahnya selalu sibuk bekerja meneliti.

**.**

**.**

_Do'a keikhlasan mengalir tuk hidupku_

_Membuat langkahku pun tertuju_

**.**

**.**

Bulan ini merupakan bulan terakhir di mana ia menyelesaikan study S-1 nya di Inggris. Itu pun kalau skripsi nya diterima. Kalau ditolak, terpaksa ia harus mengulang study S-1 nya lagi.

Dia tampak berdebar-debar. Kemarin ia telah melaksanakan siding skripsi nya dan hari ini adalah pengumumannya. Ia lantas menghubungi semua teman-temannya. Meminta do'a dari mereka semua. Tak lupa ia menghubungi kekasihnya serta kedua orang tuanya.

"Okaa-san…"

"Ah, Kazune-kun, tumben sekali kau yang menelepon kami,"

"Hari ini hari menentuan lulus tidaknya, do'akan aku ya,"

"Tentu, tentu, sayang. Kami semua senantiasa mendo'akan yang terbaik untukmu. Ayahmu apalagi, sejak 6 bulan terakhir, beliau senantiasa menyebut-nyebut namamu di setiap do'anya. Good Luck ya!"

"Ah, terima kasih banyak bu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Otou-san,"

"Tentu,"

Kazune mengakhiri panggilan dan kemudian pergi ke universitas untuk melihat pengumuman mengenai skripsinya.

.

.

Betapa bangganya Kazune! Skripsinya dinyatakan lulus dan sekarang adalah hari wisuda nya. Ia sangat senang. Perjuangannya selama 4 tahun rupanya tak sia-sia. Ia telah berencana untuk pulang ke Jepang esoknya.

Kring! Kring! Kring! Terdengar ringtone handphone Kazune. Nama _'Okaa-san'_ tertulis di layarnya. Kazune kemudian mengangkat panggilan Okaa-san dengan sangat senang. Ia akan menyampaikan kabar gembira serta rencananya untuk pulang pada Okaa-san.

"Okaa-san, aku…"

Wajah Kazune kini pucat. Beku. Tangannya bergetar memegang handphone nya. Ia ingin menangis. Menjerit. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi di hari wisudanya.

"O… Otou-san…" Ujarnya pilu. Hujan tiba-tiba turun. Mengguyur tubuh Kazune yang masih terdiam mematung. Air hujan mengalir membasahi wajah Kazune, bercampur dengan air mata yang mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

**.**

**.**

_Ayah, kini ku bersimpuh di pusaramu_

_Maafkan anakmu, tak sempat bahagiakanmu_

_Ayah, di saat segalanya telah ku rengkuh_

_Kau telah pergi tuk selamanya_

**.**

**.**

Kazune menatap pedih penuh pilu di samping sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan nama ayahnya. Ayahnya telah meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan tepat pada saat Kazune sedang diwisuda. Air matanya tumpah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Otou-san, jangan pergi! Aku… Aku sudah pulang! Otou-san, aku sudah lulus S-1 di Inggris seperti yang Otou-san harapkan, karena itu, bangunlah. Otou-san! Otou-san,"

Karin hanya terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tampak prihatin pada Kazune. Begitu pula dengan Suzuka, beliau bahkan tidak ikut ke pemakaman karena berkali-kali pingsan.

"Kazune, kita pulang…" Kata Karin.

"Tidak, biarkan aku di sini!"

"Kazune, Otou-san pasti akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini,"

Kazune hanya terdiam. Dia masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kazune, ini. Ini surat yang Otou-san titipkan padaku untukmu," Ujar Karin sembari memperlihatkan sebuah kertas surat yang terlipat rapi berwarna putih suci. Kazune kemudian mengambil dan membacanya.

.

.

_Untuk Kazuneku tercinta, anak yang selalu ayah banggakan,_

_Ayah tahu, kau pasti akan berhasil meraih gelar S-1 mu di Inggris, kau anak pintar, ayah tahu kau bisa, namun, ayah tak yakin bisa ada di sampingmu saat kau diwisuda, atau mungkin saat kau pulang kembali ke Jepang, ataupun saat nanti kau menikah, saling berdampingan dengan Karin yang kau cintai…_

_Ayah tahu, ayah tak kan lama lagi pergi meninggalkanmu, semua ini bukan kehendak ayah, tapi, kalaupun itu akan terjadi, tegarlah, ayah yakin kau adalah anak yang kuat. Bangkitlah dan lanjutkanlah profesi ayah, ayah tahu kau bisa, walaupun ayah sudah tak ada, ayah akan selalu ada menemanimu. Ayah akan selalu mendo'akanmu dari syurga._

_Ayah selalu mencintaimu…_

_Dengan sepenuh cinta,_

_Kazuto Kujo_

.

.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata Kazune, membasahi tulisan tangan ayahnya.

"Kazune, ayahmu saat ini ada di sisimu, ia senantiasa ada di hatimu. Aku tahu bahwa beliau tidak senang melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini,"

"Kau benar, Karin. Aku akan mewujudkan keinginan ayah, aku akan meneruskan pekerjaan ayah. Aku harus tegar. Agar ayah bisa bahagia,"

**.**

**.**

_Ya Rabbi, ku mohon pada-Mu_

_Ampunilah segala dosanya_

_Ya Rabbi, ku pinta pada-Mu_

_Jadikanlah ia ahli Syurga-Mu_

_Izinkan nanti, kami berkumpul kembali_

_Bahagia bersamanya, di syurga-Mu_

**.**

**.**

**~The End~**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


End file.
